The Titan drabbles
by Blueyedgirl
Summary: Just a few drabbles SLASH oneshots that I wrote for TT. RobStar and BBRae... R&R please! p.s. chapters have NOTHING to do with each other...
1. I Don't Get Girls

Just a little Star/Rob and BB/Rae oneshot for the holidays…

Disclaimer: Wow, I feel too uncreative to think of some witty disclaimer so here it is:

I do not own Teen Titans.

Starfire flew around the tower merrily, it was December and everyone was beaming with Christmas spirit. Even Raven managed a smile when BB was joking.

This was definitely Starfire's favorite time of year.

The main room's doors swished open.

"Good morning friends! What are your 'doings' on such a glorious day?!?" she shouted joyously, entering the kitchen.

Raven sat on the couch as usual, reading a book; it must have been good since her lips were pursed in concentration.

Cyborg and Beastboy seemed to be concentrating also, but in a completely different way

"Uh Star… I think you mean 'what's up?'" Beastboy supplied for her, flicking his controller, as if that would make him win.

Starfire ignored his comment and turned to Raven.

"Friend Raven, will you hang the decoration's with me?" she questioned hopefully, turning to her.

Without even looking up from her book Raven nodded her head.

"Mmhmm… sure, whatever you say. Just as soon as I'm done with this-" she didn't even have time to finish her reply as she was jolted out of her seat and dragged away from her book; into the hallway.

"Then we will be off to go fetch the décor! Shall we travel to the mall of shopping?"

"Starfire we-" she started before she was interrupted.

"Maybe friend Robin has some in his office or I-"

"No, we don't need to, we have-" she tried again.

"Or Friend Cyborg could possibly-"

"STARFIRE!" she yelled, a dark aura now covering Starfire's mouth.

"1. I do not want to hang decorations." he held up one of her fingers.

"2. We don't need to buy new decorations because we already have them" she held up two fingers.

"3. If you want Robin to help you go ask him, as a matter of fact, just ask him to be your boyfriend" she rolled her eyes and held up yet another finger.

"and 4. Let go of my arm!" she yanked her arm out of Starfire's strong grip.

"You do not wish to help me hang the 'bells of holly' and the 'reefs' and the poisonous plant?" she inquired, ignoring the 'boyfriend' comment.

"The what, poisonous plant?" now it was Ravens turned to be confused.

"The one of which you call 'mistletoe' it is quite poisonous I believe." she replied nodding her head.

Raven gave a short and subtle laugh, "Starfire, you do know what happens when you stand under mistletoe don't you?"

Starfire gave her a funny look. Raven gave her an eye roll as there was a short silence.

"I'll show you." she looked around and slipped out her communicator.

"Hey, Beastboy. Can you come here for a minute?" she asked.

"Ya sure Rae, but what for? Never mind." they both shut their communicators.

She quickly pinned the mistletoe up on the doorway leading to the mainroom.

Beastboy came running down the hallway.

"What is it? Is there trouble-" he barely had time to say anything, as Raven thrust her lips against his.

Starfire and Beastboy were both completely shocked. Well Beastboy really wasn't that shocked after a minute.

"Umm, friends Raven and Beastboy, I am still here." she whispered lightly.

They disconnected, Beastboy must've been in true Christmas spirit, for he was the Christmas colors of red and green.

"Oh right. Well I'll uh see you later than Rae…" he ran into the mainroom yelling, "Cyborg! I'm so confused! I don't get girls at all!"

Raven chuckled, she glowed a bright white and became monotoness once more.

"What just happened?" she shook her head, "Oh man I feel like I just got smacked… and why do I taste tofu?"

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's face looked completely horrified.

"Oh shit, did I just do what I think I did?" she smacked her head.

"Uh- if you think you have just kissed Beastboy than you are correct."

"I told Affection that she could come out on _Valentines_ Day! Not _to_day!" she looked around, "Fine than, if I have to kiss Beastboy than you have to-" she stopped and opened her communicator.

"Robin quick emergency, Starfire's in trouble!" she yelled, than slammed her communicator, "My work here is done." She finished, the doors swished open as she walked briskly into the mainroom

At that moment, Robin came running down the hallway, freeze disc in hand.

"Starfire! Are you okay, I- wait, where's the villain?" he did a double take until he realized what he and Starfire were standing under.

"Robin? Even after Beastboy and Raven have done the 'making out' I am still confused on what to do under the 'mistletoe.'" she queried.

They leaned in closer.

"Well Star, you just, kinda lean in,"

"Yes, and," even more leaning closer.

"You simply-" at this neither could take it anymore, they quickly filled in the gap.

They moved a little towards the threshold accidentally, but they didn't even notice when the door opened.

That is, they didn't notice until they heard the rest of the Titan's clapping, whistling, and mostly joking.

--------------------------

It sucked, it sucked, itsucked-sucked-sucked… (that was sung)

That was NOTHING like I planned it to be… oh well…

Merry Chrismahannakwanza!!

MUCO AMOR,

JaX


	2. The Wonders of Pound Cake

**Disclaimer:**

**Hi, do I know you? Do you own Teen Titans? I don't.**

Robin and Starfire sat in the main room kitchen discussing a seemingly unimportant matter, whilst Raven was reading.

"Please Robin, is the cake of pound literally a pound of cake?" Starfire inquired.

"Uhhhh, no, Star. It's kinda like… well I don't really know what it is." Robin answered confusing himself as well, "But we 'Earthlings' like it a lot." He smiled assuringly.

Beastboy stepped into the room, the doors swishing as he entered.

"Dude! We have pound cake?!?!" he exclaimed, grinning wildly.

"No, Beastboy," Raven muttered taking a quick peek from her book, "If we did, Cyborg would've already eaten it all."

"AW MAN!" Beastboy cried entering the kitchen as well.

"How does one make the cake of pound?" Starfire questioned trying to continue the conversation.

"WELL…" Beastboy started happily, walking over to her, "…FIRST they take a pound of cake-"

Raven rolled her eyes, flicked her wrist, and a dark aura covered the changeling's mouth.

"You do not want to know what's in it, let's just leave it at that."

**A/N: Me and Maeve were eating (no surprise) pound cake and it just popped into my mind as I put on my 'thinking tiara'. LOL you'd have had to be there, but anyways… REVIEW PLS!**

**mucho amor,**

**JaX**


	3. Rain

Okay, yeah it totally sucks, but I was kinda bored and it's raining out, and this is what happened. 

So here's the deal:

Raven and Beastboy are in the main room

Starfire and Robin are on the roof

Enjoy! (or at least, don't puke:P)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a pillow… which is wet and smells funny from leaving it outside…….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Come on Rae, there's no way you like these storms; lightning, thunder. Why aren't you… afraid?" Beastboy questioned as he hid behind a couch, terrified of lightning to strike.

Raven took a deep breath, listening to the drum of the rain, and the pound of thunder, "Beastboy, when it rains, water isn't the only thing that falls; magic and love spiral through the air."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire, what are you doing sitting in the rain? It's cold, and you could get hit by lightning." Robin questioned softly, coming up behind her on the roof.

"Robin," Starfire started "you may not understand, but I feel as if the clouds are weeping, and they need people, they need comfort, they _need_ love."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rain pummeled downward

Yet love could not be squashed

The girls and the rain

Well, please review! Flames are welcome, criticism is welcome also :D

Just remember that it's only a drabble… and it took me about five seconds…..

Mucho amor,

JaX

p.s. I'm currently working on the chappies for my other stories, so hopefully they'll be up sometime soon!


End file.
